


A Late Night Snack

by deansbrave



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Absolutely no editing lol, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Man that was a roller coaster, My take on the drunk Lucifer text messages, brat!mc, but drunk luci is frisky luci change my mind, drunk!Lucifer, reader described is female, the calm before the storm lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: In which dear M/C ends up becoming the late night snack.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it on kind of a cliffhanger, i haven't decided if I'm going to continue this but the idea struck me and I just had to write

She had been in the kitchen making herself a late night snack when the first text message rolled in. At first she ignored the familiar little ding of her D.D.D – _a phone. It was literally just a cell phone, and why they insisted on not referring to it as such was grating on her –_ but the next ding came, followed by another. So she set the box of instant pasta aside, and reached for her phone that she had placed on the counter.

**Luci:** _Dearest._

 **Luci:** _Dearest!_

**Luci: *sent smiling demoji***

_What’s up? Is something wrong?_

 **Luci:** _Hmm? No, not unless something has happened at home that I wasn’t aware of._

_Lol no. It’s been pretty quiet all night. Your texting me like that just seemed strange is all._

**Luci:** _Really? I’d say this is how I normally act_

 **Luci:** _Ah but I may have had too many bottles of Demonus with Diavolo_

_LMAO!!! You’re a drunk texter? I’d have never seen that coming lol_

She set her phone back down, and turned her attention back to her pasta with a smile on her face. She really hadn’t been expecting that of Lucifer of all demons. She definitely would’ve seen this more out of Mammon than anyone else in the house.

But these boys were full of surprises, as she had learned even long before her second year in the Devildom. Really she shouldn’t be surprised by anything anymore; but Lucifer being a drunk texter really took it.

Speaking of texting, she looked over to her phone to see it light up alerting her to six new messages from Lucifer.

She shook her head with a smile setting the water on the stove to boil, and reached back for her phone.

**Luci:** _What’s so wrong with texting you while I’m drinking?_

 **Luci:** _I just wanted to let you know that Diavolo was saying nice things about you…_

 **Luci:** _And it got me thinking about how happy I am to have you back down here with us._

 **Luci:** _…_

 **Luci:** _Who even came up with the idea that whoever empties their bottle first wins…?_

 **Luci:** _Oh right, I did… that was my bad. My head is starting to spin._

_Are you home yet? Should I send one of the others to go get you?_

She set her phone down with a sigh after a moment of waiting to see if the chat bubble would show up. She turned her attention back to the pot on the stove. It was about to boil over as she rushed to tear open the package of instant pasta, and dump it in the water.

“Why ever would one of my useless brothers need to come, and get me?”

She jumped in fright hand flying to her chest as she turned to look at the kitchen entrance to see Lucifer leaning again the doorway smirking at her. Her heart thumped in her chest again, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the scare he’d just given her, or because of how utterly sinful he looked right then in his button down shirt his sleeves rolled to his elbows, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, and his undone tie hanging around his neck.

He looked her up, and down his smirk growing taking in the image of her just wearing leggings, and a loose fitting tie-dye t-shirt.

“Were you worried about me, Dearest?” He asked walking towards her to place his hand on her cheek urging her to look up at him.

“You said your head was spinning” She huffed in frustration, “Typically when someone gets the spins, it means they can’t walk on their own.”

“Oh? What’s this?” Lucifer leaned in closer, his lips barely a centimeter apart from her’s “You’re so red in the face right now. What’s got you like this hm?”

She scrunched her nose against the smell of demonus rolling off his breath as she smacked her hand against his chest.

“Oh would you just sit down? I swear you’re worse than a sober Mammon when you’re drunk.”

Lucifer stepped back with a frown as he watched her turn her back to him to focus back on the food she was making. He stood there with his arms folded watching her for a moment. He took in her short frame, and the way the leggings clung to her wide hips, accentuating her ass in all the best ways. Her t-shirt was cropped giving a peek of skin between where the shirt rose up, and the end of her high waisted leggings lay.

She turned the burner off giving her pasta a final stir when she felt two large hands lay on her waist.

“Lu…” She sighed.

“Hm?” He sounded leaning down to press a soft kiss against her neck.

“We’re in the kitchen right now, save that for another time,” She chuckled elbowing him lightly.

“I don’t mind,” He spoke his hand coming around to grab her ass.

“Lu!” She grabbed his wrist, and pulled away with a laugh turning to look at him, “What has gotten into you tonight?”

He pulled his wrist free of her grasp, and reached out to grab her hips pulling her against him again.

“Nothing’s gotten into me dearest, I’ve just been thinking about you tonight is all” He wrapped an arm around her back placing a hand on her ass his other hand coming up to grab her jaw forcing her to look up at him as he brought his lips down on hers.

She melted into the kiss faster than she was willing to admit as her hands came up to grip Lucifer’s shirt. 

Lucifer’s hand drifted up to the small of her back pressing her closer against him as he deepened their kiss his tongue rubbing against hers. She hummed as one of her hands moved to the back of his neck her fingers digging into the hair at the nape to pull sharply.

Lucifer pulled away with a slight growl, eyes hooded, and face flushed.

But his human’s face was flushed even more prettily with her pink kiss swollen lips, and blush reaching down to her neck as she looked at him with those doe eyes of hers.

“You two shouldn’t be doing that in the kitchen.”

She pulled away from Lucifer with a yelp, as they both turned to see Beel. Eating the pasta that she had just finished cooking straight from the pot.

She frowned, and pointed a finger at Lucifer’s chest, “You owe me a late night snack now!”

Lucifer smirked again grabbing her chin between his thumb, and index finger. “I could arrange that for you dearest.”

If she hadn’t of gone beet red from the embarrassment of getting caught by Beel she’s sure that the look on his face as he said that would’ve done it. There was nothing but pure intent in his gaze as he looked at her just waiting for her to say yes.

“W-well… I suppose you could,” She agreed folding her arms across her chest averting eye contact.

Lucifer just continued to smirk at her with that intent filled gaze as he pressed his hand to the small of her back pushing her towards the door.

“You two have a good night,” Beel called hopping onto the island in the middle of the kitchen to finish up the pasta.

“I assure you brother, we will” Lucifer called back with dark chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I personally don’t use the M/C moniker because I feel like it ruins the flow of my writing personally. So instead I just pick a nickname the reader insert will be called by so there’s a lot of her being referred to as ‘dearest’ lol

She turned to look at Lucifer, arms folded across her chest as she watched him flip the lock on his door.

He stood up straight as he looked at her that smirk having still not left his lips.

“Well?” She asked grinning at him.

He began walking across the room towards her when suddenly he stumbled a step backwards, his whole body swaying.

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. Lucifer shot her a hard look as he righted himself.

“Are you laughing at me?”

  
“You’re stumbling around like an absolute drunk, while trying to seduce me. Why wouldn’t I laugh?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, and she couldn’t help another giggle.

Lucifer was so much more lighthearted and casual with a couple drinks… or bottles in this case, in him.

It was weirdly endearing.

“You gonna finish walking over here? Or should I come to you?” She laughed again.

Lucifer stared her down for only a second longer before a playful smirk took over his face.

“One way or another dearest, you’ll come.”

She barked out a laugh. Who would’ve guessed drunk Lucifer had a knack for dirty jokes.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” She couldn’t help but egg him on.

“Which would you prefer?” He asked walking towards her again, this time without missing a step. He placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb running across her bottom lip, “A promise?”

Then his hand moved down to grip her neck, squeezing just lightly enough for her to let out a small gasp as she felt her pulse quicken, “Or a threat?”

She bit her bottom lip grinning up at him, and Lucifer briefly cursed himself as he felt a twitch in his groin. He hadn’t realized he was already this hard between the teasing here in his room, and the lustful kiss they had exchanged in the kitchen.

Or maybe it was all just because she was looking at him like that right now. Seductive, and innocent. Sweet, and sinful. She was the complete package for any demon lucky enough to partake of her.

At least in Lucifer's opinion. And that’s all that mattered.

He hadn’t realized his thumb had drifted up back to playing with her lips until she gripped his forearm with both hands. He watched, entranced, as she opened her mouth to wrap her lips around his thumb like a sucker. He watched through hooded eyes as she ran her tongue around the appendage almost as if she was imagining it was something else.

She gave one last suck releasing his thumb from her mouth with a loud pop. She grinned at him again, this time knowing for certain the effect she was having on the first born.

“Surprise me,” she said.

The smirk worked its way slowly back across Lucifer’s face as he leaned in close lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

“Very well… master.”

She finally felt herself flush. Whenever the oldest of the demon brothers referred to her as master it always got her. She could handle all the flirting, and teasing, and give back as good as she got. But the second Lucifer called her master… well she might as well have turned to putty in his hands. 

She was a mess.

“What’s the matter dearest? No clever words now?” He began squeezing her neck again just to hear that little hitch in her breath the way he liked “Cat got your tongue?”

He took a good look at her as he stood back up straight. Her face flushed red, her hair only slightly askew, her lips still kiss swollen in a way that made Lucifer long to steal another kiss. Ah, but she asked to be surprised.

Lucifer’s smirk once again completely took over his face.

The possibilities were endless. Maybe he would take her from behind so he could admire the view, or maybe he would take her in front of the fireplace; he was feeling oddly romantic this evening. They could share a glass of demonus before he laid her down, and afterwards they could bask in the warmth of the fire, and each other’s arms. 

Or he could just scrap that plan, and grab the riding crop by his desk.

Yes that’s what he would do; he would make his unruly little human submit tonight. Remind her of her place, and just who she belonged to despite sharing her time and her body with his other brothers. 

Lucifer was pulled from his reverie as his back hit the bed; his tiny human woman holding his wrists down on either side of his head. 

“What in the -”

“You were taking too long,” she shrugged as she grinned at him. 

Lucifer was lost for words as she began to unbutton his shirt leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, and stomach. She sat back up, still planted firmly on his crotch where he knew she could feel just how eager he was to get on with things. 

She couldn’t help but admire her work. Lucifer was now the flushed mess of marks and kisses at her mercy. She made a mental note to get him drunk more often.

“You seem almost too eager, Lu.”

His face flushed redder, and he averted his gaze.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“I like it,” she admitted with another soft kiss. “It means you’re being more honest about your feelings with me for a change.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, “Dearest, please do get on with it before I change my mind about letting you do as you please.”

She snorted, “You’re insufferable, Lu. You’re lucky I like you so much.”

He raised a brow at her, “I’m lucky? I think it’s quite the other way around, dearest.”

He knew he was the lucky one, but he could never admit that. Her ego would be too much to bear if she ever knew the true extent of the effect she had on the eldest.

She shrugged again that endearing grin still on her face, “Guess we’re both lucky, huh?”

Before Lucifer could even try to respond she silenced him with a kiss. Lucifer reached for the hem of her t-shirt as she began unbuckling his belt. The parted long enough for Lucifer to pull the shirt over her head, pleased to find that there had been no bra to remove underneath, but on the other hand…

“Do you always walk around this house with no bra on? Just hoping to catch the eye of any of my brothers or myself?”

She flushed in embarrassment, and Lucifer knew he’d finally gotten her.

“Don’t even! It’s not like that Lu, I was about to go to bed, before you - you  _ accosted  _ me in the kitchen!”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked down where her hands had stalled halfway through unzipping his slacks.

“And why exactly do you think you’re stopping right there dearest?”

She flushed further, “You literally just said -”

“I know what I said, and at no point did I tell you to stop.”

He propped himself up on an elbow as his other hand reached out to pull her in for a kiss.

She melted into the kiss again her bare chest pressing against Lucifer’s own. He moved his hand from the back of her head to the small of her back flipping her over onto her back. 

He pulled away from the kiss to find her glaring at him.

“Whatever are you looking at me like that for, dearest?”

  
“I wanted to be on top,” she pouted.

Lucifer smirked at the mental image conjured in his mind. His sweet little human, red flush stretching across her chest as she watched him through dazed hooded eyes. She would think she was in charge but Lucifer’s hands would be guiding her hips.

Maybe she would get what she wanted tonight.

  
“There’s still a chance,” Lucifer conceded “But for now, I’d very much like to get on with things.”

With that sat back on his knees, and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, throwing it carelessly behind him. He descended on her then, pressing his lips to her neck. He started sucking marks high onto her neck; he relished in the fact that he was placing his marks in spots they wouldn’t be able to be completely covered. Everyone would know just who she had been with, who had marked her like that. 

His kisses trailed down her chest where he could feel the rapid rise, and fall of her chest. He chuckled against her skin as he began kissing down the valley of her breasts, and then looked up. There it was, the exact expression he’d been thinking about putting on her face all night. 

“You seem rather eager yourself, dearest,” the eldest couldn’t help but taunt.

But she didn’t seem bothered by the jab in the slightest, instead going so far as to wrap a hand in Lucifer’s hair and watch as he moved on to teasing her nipples.

Her breath hitched when he gently bit down the action sending a little jolt through her.

  
“Lu…”

She gripped his hair harder, and he growled in response pulling away from her.

“No need to be greedy, dearest. We have all night.”

“But…” Her face flushed even more red if that was possible.

“But?”

“But I - I want you now! I can’t wait anymore!” She finally cried out. 

She broke faster than he had expected.

“What in the Devildom has you so needy tonight? I expected you to put up more of a fight to be honest” Lucifer pulled back just enough to frown at her. She must have mistaken it for genuine disappointment from the look on her face.

“You haven’t touched me in three weeks, Lu. Like sure the others were around but…”

He raised a brow at her to continue.

She sighed, and covered her face with her hand, “But they’re not you, and I wanted you.”

“Dearest,” the prideful smirk graced his face once again as he leaned down to press his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He pulled back to take in the exasperated look on her face as she refused to make eye contact. “All you had to do was ask.”

“And feed your ego further?” She scoffed, “I don’t think so.”

“And yet…”

“Oh shut up!” She reached out to smack his chest, and Lucifer caught her hand before she could hit him.

“You’re always so hot, and cold, dearest. I do wish you’d just make up your mind,” he huffed in frustration as he pinned her wrist back down to the bed.

“Pfft. Pretty sure that’s half the fun for you,” she laughed to herself.

Lucifer frowned. Just because she was right didn’t mean she needed to laugh. 

“You know, I was going to take my time with you tonight. Spoil you, even. But clearly you’re undeserving of such a treat.”

“Who ever said I wanted to be spoiled? Sometimes a girl just wants to fuck.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, unsure of what game she was playing tonight. 

“Very well then, if that’s what you want, then that’s what you shall receive.”

There was no more talking after that as Lucifer gripped the hem of her leggings, and pulled them down to her knees. He took a mental note of the fact she hadn’t been wearing underwear either. 

He reached for the zipper on his slacks hissing in relief as the pressure fell away from his aching cock. He hadn’t even noticed he’d become this hard, but the smirk on his little humans face was hard to ignore as she took in the sight of him.

  
“Aw, is that because of me?” She taunted. 

Lucifer’s hand quickly reached for her neck, pressing hard as he scowled at her, “I’ve heard enough from you tonight. If you want to cum then be a good little human pet, and be quiet.”

She gave him a nasty look, and he squeezed her neck harder, “You  _ will _ behave. Is that clear?”

Her breath hitched in response. With his free hand he reached to his waist to push down his slacks, and briefs just far enough to free his cock.

He let her neck go as he grabbed her legs, spreading them open wide before reaching to grab her hips pulling her harshly down his bed until her cunt was flush with him. He took himself in hand running the tip of his cock through her folds; she whined in response shifting her hips against him. He dug in the nails of his hand that were still gripping her hip to still her movements. 

He pulled his cock back to find it absolutely glistening with her wetness.

“At least one part of you is honest with me,” he clicked his tongue at her. 

He pressed himself against her again this time pressing into her unrelentingly even as her cunt squeezed so tightly around him as if trying to push him away.

She moaned in painful delight at the stretch throwing her head back against the sheets baring her throat to him in what looked like an invitation.

He gripped her neck again; his other hand holding her knee as she pressed the heels of her feet into the back of his thighs, her hands gripping the duvet under her. 

He began to thrust his pace rough, and fast, no care for her comfort or pleasure.

  
But judging from the look on her face she was more than enjoying this.

If Lucifer wasn’t mistaken - which he rarely was - he’d even go as far as to say this is what she had planned from the start.

Normally he’d be able to ravage her for hours on end, but between the alcohol still in his system, and her teasing tonight, he was finding himself approaching his end faster than usual.

“Lu,” she whined breathlessly. He knew what she wanted.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered with a harsh growl. He watched as she quickly released the duvet under her one hand reaching down to rub her clit while her other hand held the wrist of his hand that was still around her throat. 

He cursed under his breath as she looked at him through hooded eyes her lips parted, and tongue just peeking out from between her teeth. 

His hips stuttered for only a moment before he continued his pace.

Suddenly she clenched her eyes shut with a whine as he felt her walls clench around his cock her hips twitching against him.

He released her neck finally and listened as she took in a shuddering breath. She pulsed around him once more the feeling finally sending him over his edge as well. He stilled for a moment before snapping his hips erratically pulling another whine from her as she felt herself twitch in overstimulation. 

He finally pulled out releasing his legs that fell limply on either side of him.

Lucifer pushed his hair back out his face taking in the debauched image of his precious human. 

Cum dripping from her cunt, a reddened mark around her neck, and purpling marks across her skin from his mouth. 

What an image she made in that moment, the avatar of pride thought to himself. He almost reached for his phone to take a picture.

Almost. 

  
“How are you feeling, dearest?” He finally managed to ask after catching his breath, and gathering his composure. 

She muttered something he couldn’t understand, and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He’d fucked the words right out of her mouth. 

  
“I’ll be right back” he announced getting off the bed leaving her there. He stopped for a moment to push his slacks and underwear completely off himself, kicking them carelessly in the direction he’d thrown his shirt earlier, and headed to his bathroom to wash up.

He exited only a moment later with a washcloth in hand. He sat on the bed beside her as she laid there with her eyes closed breathing even. He wasn’t sure if she’d truly fallen asleep yet but he busied himself with wiping her down quickly so that he could join her in some well earned rest. 

He tossed the cloth into the pile of his clothes, and pulled the duvet down the bed. He slid into bed beside her pulling the blanket around them both. He laid on his side pulling her to him his hand resting on her hip; he closed his eyes momentarily only to sit up, and glare at the light switch across his room. With a flick of his wrist the lights turned out, and enveloped the room in darkness.

He settled back down beside his human with a content hum. He felt her hand reach for his lacing their fingers together.

“Night, Lu” she spoke quietly.

  
“Sweet dreams, dearest” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his own eyes slipping shut.


End file.
